


Silence Between Songs

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathe With Me

I breathe you in, frantic, free. The rain drops sliding down the window, painfully slow, the soft murmur of the rain, the murmuring silence of the darkened room. I breathe you, you kiss my neck, soft, warm, burning, fire. Softness, softness in your hands, in the curve of your lips, in the blue of your eyes. Softness in falling, clothes falling to the floor. Darkness, soothing, chilling, heating up, exploding –

Breathe with me.


	2. Morning

You wake up to the sound of music, soft like a whisper. Close your eyes again, slowly reach for the other side of the bed, only to find it empty, sheets already cold. So, it wasn’t a dream. Curious, you get out of bed and tiptoe through the dark corridor, the cool floor under your bare feet. You stop at the slightly opened door, morning light coming through. His fingers flutter lightly over the piano keys, the lines on his forehead deepened from concentration. He is far, far away, lost in a new melody, notes starting to take shape, an emotion still shy, but already there. You watch on, observe his first shaky steps towards something new, shadows of lyrics already forming in your head. The feeling consumes you, time doesn’t exist, the universe is holding its breath. He plays, undisturbed, unaware of your presence. Then it’s suddenly over, a soft echo still hanging in the air, his hands rest on the keys. He smiles and turns to look at you, like he knew you were there all along.

“Good morning.”


	3. Words

_Adam,_

_~~The way you look at me on stage sometimes… You think I haven’t noticed? Do you want me to believe that’s all just acting? Maybe it was, at first. I don’t know what to think anymore… I’m loosing my sleep. I think I’m in love with~~ _

_Can we talk?_

_T._


	4. First Snow

“It’s snowing!” Theo smiles like an excited kid. A snowflake lands on his long eyelashes, lingers for a bit and turns into a little drop of water. He blinks, surprised. So simple but it makes Adam’s heart skip a beat. He plants a quick kiss on Theo’s nose. “Love you.”


	5. Exile

There is an aftertaste to this world, a metallic, familiar one. It is that of dark red, thick liquid dripping from his hands. Eyes closed, but he can feel the heat of the world burning before him.


End file.
